


Asking too much

by fanfic_originals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Summary: There isn't much to say about this. I am just bored so I wrote this. Sorry if it isn't good. There are probably triggering topics, so proceed with caution. I don't think they are that triggering but yea, you know different people yea?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Flaws





	Asking too much

Tsukishima Kei is a working adult, working at some boring office job. He goes through life with no motivation, no smile on his face. The truth is, he was met with a terrible shock when his boyfriends were met with death while volunteering overseas. He held a small wedding, the attendees - only himself. He stood alone in that church with only the priest standing in front of him. He said his vows to them but they would never say theirs to him. They would never come back to life.

Year, after year, nothing really changed. He is truly alone.

Today is no different and he had just reached his small apartment. In his hands, he held his bento box from the convenience store nearby. He switched on the lights and looked around his empty room. Tears were filling his eyes, today was the day the news of their death came. He makes his way to the couch and placed his bento box on the coffee table. “Kuroo, Akaashi, Bokuto. Am I asking for too much for you to be here?” Tsukishima sobbed into his hands.

He felt a pair of hands settle on his shoulders. “You’re not asking for too much, baby.” That familiar voice, that familiar touch makes him look up from his hands but all he is met with is the emptiness of his apartment. “Of course they are not here. They are dead.” Tsukishima says as he opens the bento box and switches on the television. He didn’t take his life or try to hurt himself. He would live for them but living like this is a pain, and completely useless.

He slowly swallowed the tasteless rice and meat as his eyes are kept fixed on the television. This is how he goes about his day. After dinner, he would wash up and lay in bed for the next few hours until he probably fall asleep with tears staining his face. He finishes his food and throws the box away. Tsukishima removes his tie and shirt, throwing them to the laundry basket that is full. “I guess I have to do laundry today.” Tsukishima mutters to himself as he looks at the basket.

He steps into the shower and turn on the supply. The hot water falling down and hitting his skin. Then the water got slightly colder, a little more comfortable against his skin. “Kei, don’t hurt yourself like this.” Another voice spoke, causing him to whip his head around, however he is met with emptiness. “I must be missing them too much that I start to hear their voices.” Tsukishima muttered to himself before continue to wash the day’s sweat off.

After washing up, he dried himself off and made his way to his room. There on his bed, his clothes laid out neatly. “I’m sure I didn’t retrieve... them.” Tsukishima changed into the clothes that have been laid out for him.

He makes his way to the kitchen to make himself some tea to aid sleep. After the news of them dying during their overseas volunteer work when Tsukishima was still a student in university, Tsukishima can never fall asleep without the help of medication.

When Tsukishima reach the kitchen, he sees Akaashi standing there. “Kei.” Akaashi’s sweet voice floats into his ears. “No I’m dreaming. I must be dreaming.” Tsukishima backs away, but his back hits something. He turns his head to see Kuroo and Bokuto standing behind him. They look stronger than ever. “I must be hallucinating.” Tsukishima crouch down. “You’re not dreaming, Kei.” Bokuto squatted down next to him. “You’re dead right?” Tsukishima looks up.

“I am pretty solid.” Bokuto touched himself all over. “Eh, don’t play with him.” Kuroo smacks Bokuto’s head. Bokuto sighs, “Well that can’t be helped.” Bokuto stands up. Akaashi walks over to Tsukishima’s slouched over figure. “Yea, we’re dead, but we are here for you today.” Akaashi places a gentle hand on Tsukishima’s cheeks. “Am I asking for too much, if I want you here with me forever?” Tsukishima looks up at Akaashi with a already tear stained face. “Oh baby. We know how you feel.” Akaashi has a gentle smile on his face.

Tsukishima takes a few deep breaths, wiping his tears away before standing up. “How are you guys doing in the netherworld?” Tsukishima asks as he makes himself tea. He needs to sleep and he need to sleep right now. He is convinced that this is all just a dream.

“Oh! It’s fun! We get to run around and play around with all the demons.” Bokuto pumps as he jumps around, explaining very animatedly. “I see.” Tsukishima pulls out the teabags from the top shelf and a cup from the rack. He boils the water on the stove as he looks over at his three dead boyfriends. “I’ve missed you so much.” Tsukishima mumbles.

He faces away as his tears start falling again. “Yea, but we will never let you join us here.” Kuroo is suddenly standing next to Tsukishima. “I-” Tsukishima killed the fire before pouring it into his cup. “This is just a dream right? I will wake up and you will all be gone.” Tsukishima sighs as he pour the hot water into his cup. “We will be here if you want us to. We will always do anything for you.” Akaashi places his hand on Tsukishima’s cheeks. Tsukishima can’t help but lean into the touch.

It feels cold, but he didn’t care. “Wait... demons? Even Akaashi?” Tsukishima finally realises that they went to hell together. “Well I can’t leave Bokuto or Kuroo. I decided to go with them. These idiots wanted to go to hell instead of Heaven.” Akaashi sighs. Tsukishima nods, that certainly sounds like what his two idiot boyfriends would do.

Tsukishima brings his cup to the laundry room. He will let the tea cool down a little while he does his laundry. He hums a soft tune as he puts his dirty clothes into the washing machine. His eyes kept glancing over to his sides to see if he could still see them, if they were still there. They were for the most part before Bokuto and Kuroo rushes off to look at the apartment he had rented.

Tsukishima started to sort out his clothes. He didn’t have to sort to much since most of his clothes or either black or white. There are no other colours except the two. “Let me help you.” Akaashi easily sorted out the clothes and placed them into the washing machine before starting it up and pouring in the detergent. Tsukishima stood at the side while bring the still hot cup of tea to his lips, then letting the hot liquid run down his throat. “You should wait a little longer before drinking that.” Akaashi scolds.

“I need to drink it hot so I can actually fall asleep later on.” Tsukishima yawns. “I guess you’re having it really tough.” Akaashi has his lips pulled into a thin smile. Tsukishima has a small smile on his face as he shook his head, “I have been doing fine. Living for the three of you.” Akaashi sighs. He walks over before taking Tsukishima’s hands in his own, “You need to live for yourself, not for us. This is your life.” “This life is meaningless without the three if you in my life.” Tsukishima says in a small voice. “We should have been more careful overseas.” Akaashi scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. This conversation has taken a considerably dark turn.

Akaashi glance up at Tsukishima before just pulling the younger into a kiss. It was full of feelings he had held when he was on the verge of death. He was only thinking about the blond and what the future would hold for the younger. Their love, that is still burning in his chest when he was dying. Their future he had imagined, flashed through his eyes. “I love you, Kei. If I could, I would never let you go again.” Akaashi whispers before placing a small kiss on the blond’s forehead.

“Kei! Let’s go play volleyball!” Bokuto is bouncing up and down with a volleyball in his hands. They actually bought it when they started dating. After all two of them are volleyball freaks. “Okay.” Tsukishima is getting a little tired because of his tea but he complied. He brought his lovers to a volleyball court nearby. The net has already been set up and the place is completely empty. “Let’s see if your volleyball skills have deteriorated.” Kuroo whispers. They took the same positions as when they were still in high school.

Tsukishima never stopped playing. He joined one of those interest groups and he had always played. Volleyball was the only thing that brought them together. It was a unlikely relationship without volleyball. Bokuto’s spikes are as powerful as before, if not more powerful. Akaashi’s sets are probably as good as Kageyama’s now. Kuroo’s blocks are as precise as ever. This was fun but the tea is kicking in.

Tsukishima’s yawning has taken a higher frequency. “Let’s go home.” Akaashi says and Bokuto easily carries Tsukishima on his back. He fell asleep on Bokuto’s back even though it was cold. It finally shows Tsukishima how not human they were. “Are we going to tell him why we are here?” Akaashi asks Kuroo in a hushed voice. “Do you want to scare him? I don’t want him to suffer like us.” Kuroo sighs.

“You know that we can't exactly disobey his orders. We are given few hours to complete just that task." Akaashi reasons with Kuroo. "I love him, and we already caused him a lot of pain with our deaths and now we are going to cause more pain to him? Dragging him down there is not any option." Kuroo frowns. He knows that they cant do much to change the situation. "I know. I love him too. I don't want to see him in more pain either." Akaashi sighs. "Bokuto, what about you? What do you think?" Akaashi nudge Bokuto slightly.

Bokuto look over at his two boyfriends, "I just want Kei to be happy. If he is happy, I don't mind suffering for him." Bokuto holds Tsukishima just slightly tighter. He will not hand over his boyfriend to suffer in the hands of others.

"I am sorry that this is asking too much of you Kei." Bokuto whispers, "I know we had placed you through a lot of pain with our deaths, we need you to find someone new. Go fall in love again. Open you heart again to other people so that they can help you." 

"I know this is asking too much of you, but we need you to forget us. Live your own life to the fullest and never look back, and never regret any decisions you are going to make. We will always try our best to keep you out of harm's way." Akaashi placed a hand on Tsukishima's back.

"I know this is asking too much, but please just burn our belongings. We don't need them anymore. Throw away the ring you got to tie yourself down to us. It’s time for you to move on, or we have to hurt you.” Kuroo whispers the last part hoping Tsukishima wouldn’t hear it, but the tears that Tsukishima is shedding told a different story.

“I am so sorry.” Tsukishima says. Those words make all of them stop to look at Tsukishima with wide eyes. Tsukishima held onto Bokuto as he slowly got off from his back. “I think I have already decided my fate.” Tsukishima smiles sadly. His eyes are empty, like they have long given up on life. He steps away from the three people he loves more than his own life.

“What are you doing? Don’t do anything stupid Kei.” Kuroo tries reaching out but Tsukishima dodges. “The worst way to die, is to die in your own hands.” Tsukishima mutters as he made his way up one of those tall buildings. Those without fences that stop people from falling off.

He climbed those stairs with all his might as fast as he could. It was the only way. He didn’t bother removing his shoes as he stand up there on the ledge. The wind blowing slightly as he viewed his neighbourhood from that height. “Kei! No! Don’t do this please! You will only suffer more down there.” Akaashi tries to stop his boyfriend who is currently this close to death.

Tsukishima turn around to look at them with a smile, all three of them. They had given him the fire burning in his heart. When they died, the fire extinguished with them. Tsukishima let himself fall back.

It took a while to reach the ground so he thought about his life so far. He had led a very boring life before high school, then meeting these idiots and Akaashi. They made many memories that still make him cry at night. Then they died, he got a boring job and continued with his life. He had gone on many dates and many gatherings. Those people he met cant seem to light his fire again.

“I am sorry that I am asking too much but let me die and never return again.” Tsukishima mutters right before he touches the floor. The huge impact caused a whole lot of pain, but it dulled as Tsukishima loses his consciousness. He wishes to never return, not even in spirit form. He roams in the dark void while seeing his boyfriends for one last time before his death.

This is his consequence of simply asking for too much. He will never see those he love anymore.


End file.
